disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Shorty McShorts' Shorts
Shorty McShorts' Shorts is the name of the short lived Disney Channel animated anthology series, which consists of 5-minute shorts. The first episode aired on July 28, 2006. The show did not share in the same kind of success as The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or Hannah Montana did, and failed to generate a large fanbase (see Broadcast history below). In Latin America, it is broadcast on Jetix. Summary The host of the show is Shorty McShorts. His name is often shortened to "Shorty" or "SMS", which appears on the hat that he wears. He also wears blue shorts and is the train conductor for his own Short Line. He appears in advertisements for the show and in the introduction and conclusion of each short. He does not appear in any of the shorts. The show takes form of a Saturday morning cartoon, as the shorts that are shown could very well be installments of their own miniseries. The Boyz on Da Run shorts appear in a certain order and have, so far, three episodes attached the miniseries. The other episodes do belong to their own miniseries, but the way the shorts are setup suggest that more installments under the same name could be produced. Broadcast history When Shorty McShorts Shorts premiered on July 28, 2006, it mainly got negative reviews. Getting a 4.9 out of 10.0 on TV.com. Episodes premiered week after week until the 6th episode. The best received episode was the "Boyz on Da Run" miniseries getting a 8.4 out of 10.0. "Boyz on Da Run (Part 3)" was the last episode of Season 1. After that, the show stopped airing until March of 2007. Season 2 premiered on April 20, 2007 and ended on May 25, 2007. The best received episode was "Flip-Flopped", getting a 10.0 out of 10.0. "Flip-Flopped" was the last episode to air. Shorty McShorts' Shorts was last shown in June of 2007. Since then, no new episodes have aired and no new seasons have been announced. The series is currently on hiatus or possibly cancelled. The show ended with a rating of 5.1 out of 10.0 on TV.com. Reruns were rarely shown, and were used mainly as fillers, until they stopped airing altogether. Rumor has it that a spin off based on "Flip Flopped" is in the works. Episodes Season 1: 2006 Season 2: 2007 Characters My Mom Married a Yeti *''Og(Dad):'' A yeti who loves corn. He is originally from the woods but left after meeting and marrying a "hairless woman". He has weak self-control and often lets his instincts get the best of them. Although he sometimes questions his decision of leaving the woods, he still loves his wife and children. He is very protective of his children, seeing them as the animals he once defended. *''Mom:'' A biologist who studies animals in their natural habitat, which led to her meeting Og. She often has to remind Og that they are married and have a family when his wild instincts kick in. *''April:'' A young girl who wears braces and a brown jacket and is terrified of her father embarrassing her. She clearly takes after her mother. *''Izzy:'' April's younger brother who shares her fear of embarrassment. He takes after his father as he is completely covered with hair. Bozzlebags' Zip *''Admiral Bozzlebags:'' A man who is often called creepy, Admiral Bozzlebags is in charge of an island called Bozzlebags' Zip. He stars in a sort of children's show of the same name. Bozzlebags can come up with a song in 10 seconds and forces others to do so. *''Colin Mailmin:'' A grumpy boy whose life was turned around when he and his family moved to Bozzlebags' Zip. *''Fred Mailmin:'' A man who works for a mail company that transferred him to an island to work for Admiral Bozzlebags. *''Ayako Mailmin:'' A Japanese woman who is the wife of Fred Mailmin. She will occasionally use Japanese linguistics. She can be scary at times. *''Gerdy Mailmin:'' Colin's little sister. She, like her mom and dad, enjoys Bozzlebags' show. She thinks Bozzlebags is funny. *''Doug:'' Admiral Bozzlebags' pet parrot who helps Colin with his problem. The Phabulizars *''Oki-Dokee'': Oki-Dokee is the blonde girl in charge of Fashion and Popularity. She has her own designs. *''Boomer'': Boomer likes extreme sports, and is in charge of Fitness and Demolition. *''Jimbob:'' Jimbob is a large muscular man who's hair seems to blow constantly, even without wind. In charge of Attitude and Esteem. *''Hunky-D'': Hunky-D is a talking beaver in charge of Carpentry and Feng Shui. Boyz on Da Run *''Donny:'' Donny is the very tall Asian member with the glasses and white/yellow clothes. He speaks with hip-hop slang and uses many hand gestures. He could be considered the de facto leader. *''Frankie:'' Frankie is the large member with purple/white clothes. He is Italian-American and speaks with a thick Brooklyn accent. He is the most clueless about life without fame. *''Ricky:'' Ricky is the short Hispanic member who mostly lip-synced the song I Would Never Lie To You. He has red/white clothes. He doesn't appear very smart and gets upset easily. *''Skylar:'' Skylar is the skinny Caucasian member with the white/blue shirt, blond hair, and blue eyes. He is polite and trusting to a fault, which lead to Cameron calling him a "mama's boy". *''Cameron:'' Cameron is African-American,he has white/green clothes, a bandage on his cheek and platform shoes. He wears a white hat and a green necklace that looks like a C. He is the smartest member of DBFYC. *''Stu:'' Stu is the manager of DBFYC. He told the boys to lip-sync and never thought of the consequences. *''Cory:'' Cory is Chinese, and the master of dance. He tried to get the Boyz to work on their dance moves, until Stu told the boys to get on stage. Cory appears when the Boyz need help. He seems to be able to shapeshift, as he appears in a different form every time he appears. Too Many Robots *''Digit:'' A country girl who has been sent to live with her extended family. Having lived in the country all her life, she didn't know WHAT to think when she met her family and their robots. She loves her family, she just wishes there weren't so many robots. *''Roboat:'' A giant robot who is capable of shapeshifting into anything necessary, although he prefers being a toaster. He has a habit of falling in love with inanimate objects. *''Matt:'' A handsome, popular boy at school and the object of Digit's schoolgirl crush. He seems to like her as well. *''Digit's uncle:'' A mad scientist, he is supposedly retired, but he cannot resist creating an evil invention every now and then. He often breaks into evil laughter, which has to be stopped by his wife. *''Digit's aunt:'' A kind woman, she tries to give her niece some semblance of a normal life. She has to remind her husband whenever he breaks into evil laughter. She is always seen carrying Digit's un-named baby cousin in her arms. Troy Ride *''Monte Cosmo:'' A red alien who is the voice of Troy. He speaks with a Spanish accent. *''Shapiro:'' An orange alien who is in charge of maintenance. *''Duley:'' A yellow alien who speaks an unknown language, he controls Troy's arms and legs. He loves eating. *''Troy:'' A robot built by Monte Cosmo, Shapiro and Duley in order to get to a space station. Unfortunately, they made him too small, causing Fabian to mistake him for a child. His creators being aliens, he is naive about human customs, which leads to all manner of mishaps. *''Sandy:'' A big dumb bully who enjoys picking on Troy. *''P.J. Fabian:'' The school's truant officer who takes his job VERY seriously. He dislikes children, and seems to really dislike Troy. *''Troy's friend:'' Troy's un-named nerdy friend who is often the source of information that could help the aliens get home. Shezow *''Guy:'' A rough, tough boy who becomes the female Shezow, much to his chargin. He hates turning into a "sissy girl", but cannot do anything about it due to being unable to remove the ring. *''Kelly:'' Guy's sister who is a huge fan of Shezow. She is very much amused when her brother transforms into a girl, but often helps him out with information from her comics. *''Jose:'' A flamboyant Hispanic boy, who is Guy's best friend. He is often picked on by bullies due to his personality. After being saved by Shezow, he develops a crush on her, but is unaware that "she" is really his best friend Guy. *''Shezow:'' A superhero from Kelly's comics. Her known powers are a Super Slap (where her hand grows big), a sonic scream and an energy sword. A stereotypical feminine girl who loves pink and other girly things. Her powers stem from her magic ring. Mascot Prep *''Kevin:'' A blue humanoid mascot with no product. When he first arrives, he is called a loser and gets blamed for starting a food fight. This changes when he befriends Germs, and they come up with an advertising jingle. *''Germs:'' A green blob-like mascot. He has no friends, and is always getting detention. He has a talented voice, however, and puts it to use when he and Kevin create an advertising jingle. He ends up befriending Kevin. *''Skunks:'' Two unnamed skunk girls, one smaller than the other, who appear to be the most popular girls in school. They are the ones who started calling Kevin "loser." Out of all the mascots in class, the tall skunk is the only one who is not impressed by the jingle. The Imperfect Duplicates of Dodger Dare *''Dodger:'' A boy who has one big interest: girls. He dreams about them morning, noon and night. However, he has never been good at balancing girls and school, so when he found the photocopier, it seemed that all his dreams had come true. Ironically, although he is always chasing girls, he is oblivious to the fact his best friend has a crush on him. *''Beauty:'' Dodger's best friend, and the only girl who is interested in him on a long-term basis. Dodger never notices her crush on him, however. She is the only person other than Dodger to know about the photocopier. *''Amber:'' One of Dodger's many love interests. *''Dodger's clones:'' Clones created by the photocopier, all of them are imperfect in some way, but this is never noticed by anyone other than Dodger and Beauty. Clones have included a pig-like boy, a giant, a boy with his arms and legs reversed and a muscle-jawed boy. Flip Flopped *''andy'' *''taffy'' *''duke'' *''danielle'' Trivia *The episode Shezow broadcast only once, and has never again been aired since its TV debut. The episode was originally listed on the official website and had its own online game. However, the property was pulled from distribution shortly after its debut. These reasons are most likely due to the episode featuring crossdressing, but it is uncertain. *It is possible that maybe the idea of "Dudley and Nester Do Nothing" was modified into "Phineas and Ferb", but this is unconfirmed. * Boyz on Da Run is the only short that has made more than one episode. * One episode that was not aired in the U.S was aired in Italy. * The best received episode was "Flip-Flopped", getting a 10.0 out of 10.0. * it is rumored that a spinoff based one "Flip-Flopped" is in the works set to premier in 2009. This rumor is widely considered to be factual by many people. External links * Shorty McShorts' Shorts at DisneyChannel.com *TV Squad: Shorty McShort coming to Disney Channel * * Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Animated television series Category:2006 debuts Category:Ended Series Category:Toon Disney Shows